Dos veces ella
by Allie-Laufeyson
Summary: Hermione siempre tiene la misma pesadilla, despierta envuelta en oscuridad, sintiendo el frío tacto de un desconocido, pero solo recuerda sus pulmones llenos de agua y un líquido carmesí calentar su garganta.
1. Prólogo

**Aclaraciones:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de la fabulosa JK Rowling, yo solo juego un poco con ellos. Algunas cosas están inspiradas en la saga, _Inmortals After Dark_ de Kresley Cole.

 **Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar, probablemente algo de Ooc, (aunque trataré de ser fiel a la personalidad de cada personaje), tensión sexual y un hurón sexy que viene a arruinarlo todo(?)

 **Summary:** _Harry y Ron empiezan a creer que algo anda mal con su mejor amiga. Actúa raro, no la ven ya casi en el comedor, ha empezado a cubrir su cuerpo con más prendas durante el día y ahora tiene una extraña alergia al sol. Ambos tienen la ligera sospecha de que algo sucedió durante las cortas vacaciones de Navidad._

 _Hermione siempre tiene la misma pesadilla, despierta envuelta en oscuridad, sintiendo el frío tacto de un desconocido, pero solo recuerda sus pulmones llenos de agua y un líquido carmesí calentar su garganta._

 _Adrik, un antiguo y poderoso guerrero vampiro perdió lo más importante de su vida el día que le arrebataron a su novia, la mujer que el destino había elegido para él._

 _Con una sed de venganza, Adrik busca la forma de traerla de vuelta, sin imaginar que después de tres largos siglos finalmente ella volvería a él, convertida en la tierna mortal, Hermione Granger._

 _Ahora lo único que queda en su lista es acabar con el mago que le quitó la vida a su novia, el despiadado Cornelius Malfoy...aunque ahora luce más joven de cómo lo recordaba._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Dos veces ella_**

 _By: Allie-Laufeyson_

 _._

 ** _Prólogo_**

.

 ** _Baile de cumpleaños del Conde Henry Wentworth, Inglaterra._**

 ** _Abril de 1721._**

 _—Hedeon, este lugar es una mierda._ — _Maldijo por cuarta vez. —Si esa molesta mujer se vuelve a acercar a mí, juro que le retorceré el cuello._ — _Siseó. Detestaba a la Condesa Wentworth, se había vuelto un dolor de cabeza desde que llegó. No le había quitado los ojos de encima y lo veía de forma lasciva. Habían rumores de la reputación de la mujer de Henry Wentworth. Por lo visto, su esposa tiene una larga lista de amantes, más de la mitad eran quince años más joven que esa señora._

 _Si tan solo ella supiera lo qué él era en realidad, estaría echando el grito al cielo y huyendo despavorida._

 _La risa de su hermano menor lo sacó de sus pensamientos homicidas._

— _Adrik, no podemos dejar que hagas una escena, padre nos cortará la cabeza._ — _Susurró y lo miró con gesto divertido._ — _¿Por qué no vas a bailar con alguna muchacha? Y si una llama tu atención podrías, ya sabes, "morderla" un poco._

— _Ninguna de estas hijitas de papá me interesan, todas son poco cerebro y más sonrisitas falsas. Tendría que estar muriéndome de hambre como para querer clavarle los colmillos a una de esas ramerillas._

— _Tienes razón. Algunas veces olvido que tienes el libido de una rata muerta. —Dijo. Adrik bufó y le lanzó unos cuántos insultos en ruso antes de alejarse. Tantos humanos reunidos le daban náuseas, pero estaba ahí para completar su misión. El Consejo de Ancianos había revelado en el Tribunal Supremo de Cruor que han estado mancillando la pureza de la sangre al convertir humanos en vampiros defectuosos que amenazaban con revelar su identidad al mundo. Varios de estos vampiros convertidos no completaban su fase final y terminaban mutando en repulsivas criaturas hematófagas que atacaban humanos a diestra y siniestra. No tenían consciencia de sus actos y mataban como una necesidad básica. Tal y como vulgares animales salvajes, muy a diferencia de un vampiro nacido._

 _Ellos llamaban a estas abominaciones, "Los Quirópteros"._

 _No es que a ellos les interesara mucho el bienestar de los mortales, pero estaba estrictamente prohibido para cualquier criatura mágica mostrarse ante un humano, de hacerlo se castigaba con la muerte._

 _Y él estaba ahí, jodido, tratando de buscar al imbécil que andaba creando esas cosas._

 _Su última pista fue la masacre a la familia Hampton, una de las más ricas de Inglaterra. Él había visto el escenario, los esposos descansaban en un charco de sangre con los miembros mutilados, una de las hijas fue decapitada, el menor, un niño de apenas siete años fue encontrado con el vientre abierto._

 _No había testigos del incidente, ni siquiera se les pudo preguntar a la servidumbre porque, bueno, estaban igual de muertos que los dueños._

 _Los Quirópteros sí que se habían dado un gran festín._

 _Adrik miraba con cierto recelo a todos los invitados, tratando de rastrear algún olor que delatara la presencia de un ser sobrenatural, pero no había nada fuera de lo común._

 _Vio a los lejos a su hermano bailando con una rubia de grandes pechos. Rodó los ojos, sabía que Hedeon no podía evitar seducir a mujeres hermosas. «Genial, mi hermano se folla todo lo que tenga coño»._

 _Ignorando las miradas poco discretas que le tiraban las jóvenes solteras, decidió que le vendría bien un poco de aire, no quería tener que seguir escuchando sus cuchicheos, en los que admiraban su porte y comentaban todas las obscenidades que harían con él._

 _Apretó los dientes y tomó una copa de vino de uno de los mayordomos, dirigiéndose a paso elegante al jardín de la residencia._

 _Él vio el líquido con aburrimiento. Tan parecido a la sangre, pero tan asqueroso como cualquiera de los aperitivos que ofrecían en esa fiesta. Maldijo su suerte._

 _Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, manipulando no muy suave el hueso. Aún su tabique estaba sanando de la pelea que tuvo con un maldito demonio. Él había terminado con la nariz rota, pero el otro terminó con un cuerno menos._

 _Aspiró profundamente, siendo bombardeado por miles de nuevos aromas, sin embargo, uno de ellos destacó._

 _Olía magnífico, era dulce, como chocolate._

 _Su garganta se secó de repente, sintió leves mareos y un estruendoso sonido que provenía de…¿él?_

 _Dioses, sí, su muerto corazón estaba empezando a latir nuevamente, habían pasado siglos desde que dejó de funcionar, ahora bombeaba sangre tan deprisa que por un momento creyó que todos los presentes podrían oírlo._

 _Algo dentro de él rugió, su instinto le dijo: —¡Novia!_

 _Esa hermosa criatura debía estar cerca, la mujer que lo trajo a la vida, la que el destino había elegido para él._ ** _Era su mujer._**

 _Adrik se adentró en el gran salón, buscando a la fuente de tan exquisito perfume. Ningún aroma podía opacar el de su compañera._

 _Estaba tan metido siguiéndole el rastro que no se percató cuando una mano lo palmeó varias veces por detrás de la espalda. Con mala cara, se dio la vuelta y su frente se arrugó cuando delante de él se encontraba el mismo anfitrión del baile._

— _Ah, joven Belakov, es un placer tenerlo con nosotros._ — _Saludó el hombre con una sonrisa tan estúpida que le recordaba a la de los demás estirados de la fiesta._ — _Ya me estaba preguntando por qué aún no lo había visto. ¿Se está divirtiendo?_ — _Preguntó._

 _Con una paciencia que no poseía, Adrik respondió: —Sí, gracias, señor._

 _Tenía que despachar a ese sujeto, sino perdería el aroma de su novia._

 _—Me alegra mucho, pero lo veo algo ¿inquieto?_

 _—Estaba buscando a mi hermano. —Mintió._

 _El hombre lo vio con gracia. —De seguro está cortejando a una jovencita, déjelo disfrutar y saboree todos los manjares que hay en esta noche._

 _Adrik no sabía si el hombre le estaba hablando en doble sentido, pero no le tomó mucha importancia._

 _—Discúlpeme, pero de verdad tengo que-…_

 _—Oh, sí, sí, entiendo, perdón. —Se disculpó. —Solo quería presentarle a la hija de un buen amigo mío, quien nos acompaña en esta celebración._

 _El Conde alargó su mano y llamó la atención de una muchacha, que se abría paso entre los invitados y ahí fue donde la reconoció._

 _Ante él estaba la mujer del sensual perfume. Había visto muchas mujeres atractivas en su vida, pero ninguna como la delicada dama que le sonreía tímidamente. Tenía el cabello castaño en un refinado recogido, unos hermosos ojos marrones y su vestido…tenía un sutil escote que mostraba la suave piel de sus hombros y que haría babear a una manada de Lykaes en celo._

 _Mierda, era ella, su novia, una mortal._

 _Tragó saliva. Despejó todos sus pecaminosos pensamientos y tomó con delicadeza su mano para depositar un beso._

 _—Adrik Belakov, un gusto._

 _—Emmaline Novak, el placer es todo mío. —Dijo, regalándole la sonrisa más sincera de todo el lugar._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Estaba perdiendo la paciencia, la tenían de un lado a otro.

Por Merlín, ¿cómo es que ella había aceptado semejante cosa?

Ya tenía suficiente con los medios y ahora tenía que asistir a una estúpida ceremonia en honor al _trío de oro_ por haber luchado contra esos mortífagos locos que pretendían revivir a Voldemort.

Su mal humor incrementaba.

Le habían pedido de favor que asistiera como representante de los "héroes de guerra" a la fiesta que organizó el Ministerio días antes de Navidad.

Si solo sus mejores amigos estuvieran con ella, tal vez no se sentiría muy sola, lamentablemente Harry y Ron andaban en las mismas.

 _«De seguro a ellos les va igual o peor que a mí»._

Si hubiera sabido que su vida se convertiría en esto, hubiera dejado a los mortífagos hacer lo suyo. _Vale, tal vez no._

Se la había pasado toda la noche poniendo sonrisitas bobas, saludando a varios magos extranjeros y platicando de temas que en realidad a ella le importaban muy poco.

Extrañaba su casa, quería volver a ver sus padres, abrazar a su gato y pasar las vacaciones con ellos que tener que estar en este evento, que sinceramente no conocía casi a nadie.

Suspiró nuevamente.

Fue a la barra y pidió el trago más fuerte. Si iba a soportar esto, al menos lo haría con un poco de alcohol.

Se giró para ver a todos los presentes hablar de cualquier chorrada y levantó su copa en un gesto bastante gracioso, brindando silenciosamente por ellos.

Las horas pasaban y nadie parecía querer abandonar el lugar.

Una bruja empezó a dar un discurso de que estaban buscando lo mejor para toda la sociedad mágica y que querían acabar con los prejuicios hacia los magos mestizos e hijos de muggles.

Se acercó a uno de los camareros que llevaba una bandeja con canapés. El hombre levantó una ceja al ver la cantidad que se llevaba a la boca. Hermione frunció el ceño.

—¿Es un delito querer alimentarme? —Gruñó.

El hombre negó rápidamente y salió casi corriendo de ahí.

Debían ser más de las doce, estaba un poco exhausta, los pies la estaban matando y su largo vestido color champagne ya empezaba a fastidiarle.

¿Sería muy descortés si la invitada de honor se fuera sigilosamente de la fiesta? _Nah._

Y con una sola cosa en mente, que el de huir de esa endemoniada reunión, se escabulló silenciosamente entre los invitados, cuando de pronto las luces empezaron a parpadear. Hermione levantó la vista hacia los costosos candelabros, viendo como se mecían levemente y después…simplemente oyó la primera explosión que desataría el infierno. _Era hora de sacar la varita._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **N/A:** Después de mucho, me decidí a volver a escribir y qué mejor forma que haciéndolo con un fic Dramione(?)

Este es el primero que hago y debo admitir que estoy un poco nerviosa. ¡Ojalá haya sido de su agrado!

Y como previamente aclaré, habrán partes de la historia que están inspirados en la saga: _Inmortals After Dark_ de _Kresley Cole._ (Les juro, se los recomiendo muchísimo).

¡Pueden escribir en los reviews qué les pareció la historia o qué creen que podrá pasar más adelante! :)

¡Nos leemos hasta el próximo capítulo! :)

Pd: Perdonen si ven algún error de dedo, ¡prometo corregirlo pronto!


	2. Silenciosa muerte

**Aclaraciones:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de la fabulosa JK Rowling, yo solo juego un poco con ellos.

 **Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar, probablemente algo de Ooc, (aunque trataré de ser fiel a la personalidad de cada personaje), tensión sexual y un hurón sexy que viene a arruinarlo todo(?)

 **Summary:** _Harry y Ron empiezan a creer que algo anda mal con su mejor amiga. Actúa raro, no la ven ya casi en el comedor, ha empezado a cubrir su cuerpo con más prendas durante el día y ahora tiene una extraña alergia al sol. Ambos tienen la ligera sospecha de que algo sucedió durante las cortas vacaciones de Navidad._

 _Hermione siempre tiene la misma pesadilla, despierta envuelta en oscuridad, sintiendo el frío tacto de un desconocido, pero solo recuerda sus pulmones llenos de agua y un líquido carmesí calentar su garganta._

 _Adrik, un antiguo y poderoso guerrero vampiro perdió lo más importante de su vida el día que le arrebataron a su novia, la mujer que el destino había elegido para él._

 _Con una sed de venganza, Adrik busca la forma de traerla de vuelta, sin imaginar que después de tres largos siglos finalmente ella volvería a él, convertida en la tierna mortal, Hermione Granger._

 _Ahora lo único que queda en su lista es acabar con el mago que le quitó la vida a su novia, el despiadado Cornelius Malfoy...aunque ahora luce más joven de cómo lo recordaba._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Dos veces ella_**

 _By: Allie-Laufeyson_

 _._

 ** _Capítulo 1: Silenciosa muerte_**

.

.

Hermione corría lo más que su vestido le podía permitir. En el camino, se deshizo de sus malditos zapatos que no habían sido de mucha ayuda.

Ahora estaba sola y descalza. Durante la batalla se había alejado de los demás.

No supo en qué momento la situación se salió de control.

Muchos magos y brujas que estaban en la celebración se unieron a ella para enfrentarse a los responsables de todas esas explosiones.

Varias personas en largas túnicas negras emergieron entre el humo y corrieron hacia ellos.

La castaña se estremeció y en ese instante se le vino a la mente una sola cosa. _«Mortífagos»._

Seguía sin creerlo. Se suponía que acabaron con ellos. Casi todos estaban muertos o fueron enviados a Azkaban. _Aunque unos pocos aún siguen a la espera de un juicio._

 _¿Acaso el Ministerio no hizo los reportes correctamente?_

Siguió corriendo.

Esperó a que su visión se adaptara a la noche y obligó a sus piernas a no dejar de moverse, tratando de ignorar los cortes en su piel producidos por las ramas a medida que se adentraba al bosque.

Oyó el crujido de las hojas secas a su derecha. Los podía sentir cada vez más cerca.

Estaban jugando con ella, persiguiéndola en la oscuridad. _Porque de alguna retorcida forma, sentían placer en cazarla._

Vio una borrosa figura tratando de alcanzarla y con hábil destreza, lanzó un hechizo logrando que su atacante saliera despedido, dándole ventaja.

Cambió de dirección cuando visualizó a la distancia otras dos sombras más aproximarse.

Y demonios, sí que eran rápidos.

Cada que iba esquivando y contraatacando, se percataba que empezaban a ir más en serio con los conjuros. Jugaban sucio.

Una vocecita dentro de ella le decía que no estaban dispuestos a darle una muerte rápida. La castaña conocía muy bien que a los mortífagos les iba más la tortura, y cuando finalmente se aburrieran de escuchar los lamentos de su víctima, le daban fin a su vida.

Tenía que salir rápido de esa trampa mortal, sus pies empezaban a arder y sus músculos se estaban agarrotando.

Logró refugiarse temporalmente detrás de un gran árbol.

Se sentó en una de las enormes raíces. Su pecho subía y bajaba, no tenía idea de cuán lejos estaba.

—Grandioso, simplemente grandioso. —Bufó. ¿Había algo más frustrante que esto?

Su prodigiosa mente debía trazar nuevas estrategias de combate. Hasta ahora había derribado a unos cuatro o cinco tipos. Con molestia, recordó que uno de esos imbéciles le había jalado del cabello y ella, furiosa, le rompió la nariz antes de dejarlo petrificado en mitad de la nada.

Hermione había oído de casualidad decir a uno de los invitados de la celebración que no muy lejos de ahí estaba el Bosque de las Ánimas, un lugar de miedo al que ni siquiera el más estúpido de los magos se atrevería a poner un pie encima.

Cabe resaltar que ella era la estúpida.

Se reprendió por su osado acto, seguramente les costaría trabajo a los demás dar con su paradero.

Estaba en desventaja, lo sabía. No tuvo en consideración cuántos eran, simplemente su espíritu Gryffindor la impulsó a confrontarlos, sin medir las consecuencias.

Creyó en su momento que era una buena idea distraerlos y llevarlos al bosque, así podría dejar que _lo-que-sea-que-viva-ahí_ se hiciera cargo de ellos.

Pero analizando mejor las cosas, ¿cuáles eran la probabilidades de morir a manos de una extraña criatura antes que de un mortífago?

 _«Dulce Morgana, no debería estar pensando en eso»._

El viento sopló fuertemente y balanceó las copas de los árboles. El frío en esa época del año empezaba a calarle hasta los huesos.

La sensación de estar siendo espiada se apoderó de ella. Tragó grueso y apretó más su varita.

Odiaba cada vez más a esos lunáticos, parecían una jodida secta satánica yendo detrás de una virgen a punto de sacrificar. _«Muy bien, Hermione, excelente comparación»._

Una fuerte sacudida en la tierra la alteró.

Observó con horror cómo el suelo empezaba a agrietarse y los árboles a su alrededor amenazaban con caerse. ¡Merlín, la iban a aplastar!

Hermione se levantó y echó a correr nuevamente, dudaba que pudiera soportar el peso de cada uno con magia.

—Juro que como salga de esta voy a tomarme unas merecidas vacaciones fuera del país. —Gruñó. Saltó sobre unos troncos caídos con algo de dificultad, sin molestarse en echar un vistazo hacia atrás. Iba adentrándose peligrosamente al corazón del bosque. Escuchó aullidos y sintió de pronto que escupiría las entrañas en cualquier momento. — _Por lo que más quieran, que no sea lo que estoy pensando. ¡No hombres lobo! ¡No aquí!_

La castaña no podía concentrarse, si de por sí ser perseguida por mortífagos era bastante malo, no quería tener que agregarle un nuevo enemigo a la lista. El bosque estaba maldito, se le ponía los pelos de punta de solo imaginar si se encontraría con una de esas criaturas, o algo peor aún con ganas de despellejar su carne. Como un Wendigo.

Era una tontería pensarlo, ya que supuestamente ellos son solo mitos creados por muggles para asustar a…bueno, otros muggles. _«Al igual que pensar que las brujas no son reales y he aquí una»._

Sin detenerse, decidió que debía notificar de su estado a los demás. Enviaría un _Patronus_ y esperaría a los aurores que estuvieron con ella en el evento para auxiliarla.

— _¡Demonios, necesito un recuerdo feliz!_ —Maldijo. —Vamos, Hermione, respira y piensa en un momento agradable. —La Gryffindor trató de olvidar por un momento que estaba siendo perseguida y atacada por la naturaleza y unos puristas maniáticos. —Navidad con mis padres, agradables cenas con todos los Weasley en la Madriguera, bromas con Harry y Ron…Lavender Brown cayéndose de las escaleras el curso anterior. _Eso._ —Sonrió. — _¡Expecto Patronum!_ —Hizo una floritura en el aire y vio como de la punta de su varita salía, de forma casi fantasmal, una nutria plateada. Éste giró a su alrededor, parecía que la veía con curiosidad. —Hay mortífagos en el Bosque de las Ánimas, necesito ayuda pronto. —La castaña observó al animalito perderse entre la espesura del bosque.

Se percató que a lo lejos había un poco de luz, un claro. Pensó.

Cambió de rumbo y se encaminó hasta allí. Dejó escapar una larga exhalación.

El sitio estaba más despejado y ya no habían rastros de árboles asesinos tratando de caerle encima.

Le dio un recorrido rápido con la mirada al lugar, hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en el lago. Se preguntó que habría del otro lado.

Cuando arrastró sus pies hasta la orilla, ahogó un gemido al ver su reflejo en él. Estaba sucia, con cortes, sus palmas y rodillas estaban cubiertas de sangre. De uno de sus tantos tropiezos esquivando a sus captores.

Estaba tan pendiente de su aspecto que dio un brinco del susto cuando oyó una perturbadora frase rompiendo el silencio.

 ** _"_** ** _La sangre de nuestros enemigos será derramada esta noche, puedes correr, pero jamás esconderte"._**

Hermione abrió los ojos con pánico. Giró en varias direcciones, tratando de localizar de dónde provenía esa voz.

—¿Quién está ahí? —Preguntó bruscamente. —¿Tanto miedo tienes de salir y enfrentarte? —No recibió respuesta. La mano que tenía sujeta la varita temblaba ligeramente. Eso no era una buena señal. ¿Por qué de pronto sentía que había algo más siniestro que los mortífagos en ese bosque? Trató de disipar ese último pensamiento, después tendría tiempo de lidiar con aquel _pequeño_ detalle.

Se escuchó una espeluznante risa.

—Debo admitir que me sorprenden tus habilidades, pero no lo suficiente como para enfrentarme. —Aquella voz sonaba extrañamente familiar. Hermione frunció más el ceño al ver un hombre en una túnica negra con el rostro medianamente oculto tras la capucha, saliendo de su escondite. —Imagina cómo me recompensará mi Señor cuando sepa que maté a la impura amiga de _el_ - _niño-que-vivió_.

Hermione retrocedió unos cuántos pasos. Estaba nerviosa, pero no le daría el gusto al mortífago de verse intimidada. Se armó de coraje.

—¿Debo recordarte quiénes enviaron al infierno a tu Señor? —Preguntó mordaz.

El mortífago le regaló una macabra sonrisa. —Siempre tiene que ser algún Potter. —Escupió con odio. —Puede que James y Lily hayan logrado acabar con él, pero el hijo no va arruinar nuestros planes nuevamente. Traeremos a Voldemort de vuelta.

—Sigue soñando. La última guerra acabó con muchos de ustedes. ¡Harry se aseguró de ello!

—Probablemente, sin embargo, los pocos que quedamos decidimos escapar y aguardar hasta el momento adecuado para volver a atacar. Hubiera sido muy estúpido hacerlo antes con todas las bajas que tuvimos.

—¿Por qué seguir con un ideal tan absurdo como lo es la pureza de la sangre?

—La pregunta correcta es, ¿por qué no? —Dijo en un tono despectivo. —Los mestizos e hijos de muggles son como una plaga que debe ser eliminada cuanto antes. —El hombre se acercó más y reveló su rostro. Hermione se tensó.

—Dolohov. —Musitó.

—El mismo.

—¿Pero cómo? N-No puede ser…se supone que estás muerto. ¡Encontraron tu cuerpo!

—Poción multijugos. —Contestó con aburrimiento. La castaña abrió la boca, estaba atónita. No se le ocurría nada coherente para decir. —Hice que un mortífago de bajo rango se hiciera pasar por mí como parte de su misión, de esa manera, si él moría y los aurores lo encontraban, podría tener oportunidad de moverme entre las sombras. —Le restó importancia. —A propósito, ¿sabes lo que hacen con los cadáveres de los mortífagos más poderosos? —Una de las puntas de sus labios se elevó en una media sonrisa. Aterradora. —Ellos nos queman. —Hermione seguía en shock. No podía pensar que el Ministerio llegara a tales extremos. —Como sea, no tengo mucho interés en profundizar esta _agradable_ charla.

La castaña reaccionó a tiempo para ponerse alerta ante su próximo movimiento.

—No creas que te saldrás con la tuya, maldito.

Él rio ante su temerario comentario. —Veo que no aprecias tu vida como para hablarme de esa forma tan descarada. Dime, ¿no tuviste suficiente con mis hombres persiguiéndote hasta aquí?

—Todos ustedes son tan cobardes que tienen que atacar a la vez para sentirse superiores.

El mortífago arrugó la frente. —Creí que eras la más lista del trío de oro, pero veo que me equivoqué. Qué decepción.

— _¡Expelliarmus!_ —Gritó Hermione, harta de él. Dolohov esquivó sin problemas el hechizo antes de responder.

— _Desmaius. —_ La castaña saltó, rodando sobre su estómago y logrando ponerse en pie rápidamente.

—Estás cansada, ¿cuánto crees que resistirás antes de que colapses?

—Que no te importe. —Los ojos de la Gryffindor brillaron, estaba decidida a darle un final a todo, no iba a permitir que él hiciera lo que se le plazca y siguiera lastimando a más inocentes.

— _¡Oppugno! —_ Hizo que una enorme roca cerca al lago fuera directamente hasta el mortífago.

 _—_ _¡Impedimenta!_

 _—_ _Expulso. —_ Mencionó la castaña rápidamente, sin darle tregua al hombre. Dolohov debía reconocer que la chica era bastante hábil, a duras penas y pudo evadir el ataque a tiempo.

Hermione tuvo que rodear el lago. Buscó refugio detrás de un enorme tronco. Sentía sus rodillas flaquear tras lanzar y responder a cada hechizo.

 _—_ _Evanesco._

La joven se dio vuelta, llena de espanto para confirmar que el tronco que la cubría había desaparecido.

El hombre ensanchó aún más su sonrisa al verla desprotegida.

 _—_ Te ves terrible. _—_ Dijo con falsa preocupación.

La castaña arrugó la frente.

—Tú también te verías terrible si hubieras luchado sin descanso, pero claro, preferiste ocultarte como una rata y esperar hasta el momento oportuno. —Afirmó con sorna. —Créeme que si no estuviera en estas condiciones la historia sería distinta y estarías varios metros bajo tierra. —Levantó el mentón y le sostuvo la mirada desafiante. Su descaro pareció molestar al mortífago.

—Sigues siendo una chiquilla insolente, creo que debo enseñarte modales. _¡Crucio!_ —Gritó con rabia.

Hermione trató de eludir el ataque, sin mucho éxito, logrando que el maleficio rozara su brazo izquierdo, haciendo que se encogiera de dolor.

Siempre había escuchado historias sobre lo doloroso que podía ser recibir la maldición Cruciatus, pero jamás imaginó que ella lo viviría en carne propia. Ni siquiera le había dado de lleno, pero se sentía como el mismo infierno.

La castaña trató de recomponerse. Al menos no le dio en el brazo que utilizaba para conjurar hechizos, de ser así, hubiera estado perdida.

Apretó lo dientes y con voz áspera respondió.

—Todos los mortífagos son iguales, unos cobardes y sucios magos sin escrúpulos.

—Basta de halagos. —Se mofó. —El problema con ustedes es que solo saben jugar limpio. Tan solo mírate, ni porque estés a punto de morir eres capaz de utilizar una imperdonable conmigo para salvar tu asquerosa vida. —La vio con malicia. —Déjeme ahorrarle la miseria, señorita Granger.

El mago la examinó bien, con ese aspecto desaliñado e hizo una mueca de desagrado.

— _Bombarda._

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de sorpresa.

— _¡Protego! —Exclamó._

El hechizo de la Gryffindor no fue tan efectivo como para evitar el ataque, ya que la mandó volando unos cuántos metros. Sintió uno de sus costados arder, tomó la zona afectada para percatarse de mala gana que estaba sangrando. Se tragó el dolor y forzó a sus piernas a levantarse. Era inútil.

Finalmente el agotamiento le estaba pasando factura, sus ojos empezaron a ver borroso. Desesperada por no perder la consciencia clavó sus uñas en la palma de su mano. Necesitaba un nuevo estímulo que la mantuviera despierta y enfocada en los próximos ataques de su enemigo.

Ella nunca lloraría frente a un mortífago, ni pediría clemencia. Si tenía que morir, lo haría con orgullo.

Se escucharon nuevamente aullidos.

—Debería deshacerme rápido de ti, tu sangre está llamando a las criaturas de este bosque. —Dolohov quiso comprobar que tan profundo era el lago y una idea descabellada se le cruzó a la mente.

Hermione empezó a temblar de frío. ¿Cuánta sangre estaba perdiendo?

— _Mobilicorpus. —_ Susurró el hombre. La castaña sintió cómo su cuerpo era despegado del suelo. Vio la expresión de pura maldad en el rostro del mortífago.

No podía deshacer el hechizo, el brazo que sostenía la varita no respondía.

—S-Suéltame. —Masculló.

Dolohov se encogió de hombros.

—Si eso quieres…—Y la dejó caer de forma brusca al agua.

La castaña experimentó una sensación de malestar. ¿Realmente moriría de esta forma? ¿Harry y Ron se odiarían por no haber estado con ella esta noche?

Un sentimiento de culpa se instaló en su pecho, era desgarrador, casi tanto como las heridas provocadas por el mortífago.

No quería ser la causa de tristeza de sus dos mejores amigos, ambos lo eran todo para ella.

Si tan solo hubiera sido más fuerte…

Llevaba casi más de un minuto dentro del lago, se estaba quedando sin oxígeno, trató de luchar y hacer reaccionar a su cuerpo, cuando sintió un nuevo tirón. Era el mismo hechizo de antes.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire cuando salió a la superficie, sintiendo el aire helado como cuchillas en sus pulmones. Dolohov la veía con diversión.

—¿Qué tal está el agua? —Preguntó con un tono perverso. —Creo que si serás alimento para las bestias, al menos tienes que verte presentable.

Ella quería responderle que podía irse a la mierda, pero prefirió morderse la lengua.

El mortífago la observó con cierta fascinación.

—A pesar de que tengo tu vida en mis manos sigues teniendo esa expresión tan altanera conmigo, como si no te importara que pueda seguir torturándote. ¿Es que todos los de tu casa son siempre así? Tu valentía Gryffindor no te va a servir de nada ahora.

Hermione tosió antes de responder, su garganta quemaba.

—No me importa morir. —El hombre se sorprendió levemente ante sus palabras, mas no lo demostró. Ella sonrió débilmente. —Sabía a lo que me enfrentaba, pero nunca dudé ni un segundo en alzar mi varita.

—¿Tanto anhelas morir, _sangre sucia_?

La joven tragó saliva, estaba cansada, e iba a decir algo que podría cavar su tumba.

—Espero que todas estas muertes valgan la pena cuando tu Señor te trate como a uno más de sus perros…porque eso es lo que eres para él.

Dolohov, en un arrebato de rabia, lanzó un último hechizo.

— _Diffindo._

Hermione no tuvo tiempo de gritar al sentir el corte en su abdomen. Cayó rendida en el lago, y luego todo se volvió oscuro.

.

.

.

Narcissa Malfoy observaba a través de la ventana, tenía una expresión de angustia.

—¿Mi ama desea algo más? —Preguntó una pequeña criatura, mirándola con sus enormes ojos. Ella negó, sin siquiera verlo.

—Puedes retirarte. —El elfo se inclinó hacia ella, en una reverencia, y desapareció.

Necesitaba tiempo a solas para poner su mente en orden.

Los mortífagos habían finalmente decidido atacar después de todo.

A ella no le hubiera importado mucho aquel detalle, no obstante, había algo que la tenía preocupada con todo eso. _Su hijo._

Bellatrix, junto con Dolohov decidieron reunir a los pocos seguidores de Lord Voldemort que aún se mantenían con vida tras la última batalla. Era evidente que estaban desesperados por aumentar sus filas.

El matrimonio Malfoy decidió que serían neutrales ante los sucesos, cosa que pareció enfadar a esos dos.

Su hermana estaba como loca y había lanzado su discurso de la pureza, tildándolos de traidores a la sangre.

Lucius en esos días andaba histérico, lanzando maldiciones y desquitándose con quién sea que se le cruzara en el camino.

Para el patriarca de la familia, una cosa era no intervenir en una nueva guerra, y otra muy distinta, ser comparado con los amantes de los impuros.

Antonin Dolohov, que para ese entonces había asumido el mando de los mortífagos, les dio un ultimátum, o estaban con ellos, o estaban en su contra.

Yaxley, otro de los mortífagos que sobrevivió y que había participado en la _amistosa_ reunión días atrás, se burló de la situación y mencionó que podrían usar al menor de los Malfoy.

Narcissa casi pierde el control y estaba a nada de lanzarle una imperdonable al muy idiota por decir semejante cosa. _Sino hubiera estado Lucius ahí para frenarla._

—¿En qué tanto piensas? —Una voz masculina la devolvió a la realidad.

La mujer fingió una sonrisa al ver a su nuevo invitado ingresar.

—Nada importante, cariño. —Respondió. —¿Qué tal tus amigos?

El muchacho se acercó y tomó asiento cerca a la chimenea.

—Bien, supongo. —Se encogió de hombros. —Haciendo de las suyas como siempre.

Ella suspiró. —Es algo tarde. Deberías ir a la cama.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a fingir, madre? —Dijo de pronto. La rubia hizo un gesto.

—No sé de qué hablas, Draco. —Se levantó con elegancia y caminó hasta la puerta. —Ahora, ve a dormir. —Ordenó antes de salir, casi huyendo.

A ella le costaba ser fuerte. Su familia se desmoronaba lentamente.

Se preguntó cuánto tiempo más podría seguir tragándose el cuento de que todo estaba bien.

Tarde o temprano _ellos_ buscarían a su hijo.

.

.

.

Una particular figura, oculta bajo una túnica negra habló.

—Señor, ya la tenemos.

El más alto le asintió al _Warlock.*_

—Llévame ahora.

El hechicero agachó la cabeza en señal de respeto y los apareció en una zona rocosa del bosque.

—Por aquí. —Lo condujo.

El hombre reconoció un olor bastante conocido con los años. Sus ojos se oscurecieron.

—¿Por qué huelo a sangre? —Vio al Warlock encogerse de hombros.

— _Ella_ fue atacada, señor. No sabemos quién o qué lo hizo, pero percibimos magia oscura.

Las bellas facciones del hombre se tensaron hasta convertirse en una máscara de crueldad.

—Entonces, ¿sigue viva? —Preguntó con frialdad.

—No por mucho tiempo. —Explicó. —Hemos logrado que las criaturas del Inframundo no se la lleven todavía, pero será mejor darnos prisa. Está agonizando.

El hechicero señaló una alargada roca en el suelo que mantenía un cuerpo sobre él. Era el cuerpo de una pálida muchacha. Estaba tan fría que parecía casi muerta. Pero para alivio suyo aún podía sentir sus últimos latidos del corazón.

Cuando la vieja oráculo de la familia le había informado que _eso-que-tanto-deseas_ iba a suceder esa noche, no lo creyó. Habían pasado casi tres siglos desde aquel fatídico día en el que perdió a su _novia_.

Si hubiera llegado un poco antes, tal vez habría destripado al causante de las heridas de la joven que yacía inerte.

No descansaría hasta encontrar al hijo de puta que se atrevió a lastimarla.

Alguien tuvo las agallas de usar a su compañera como diana. Pasó sus dedos por el enorme corte que estropeaba el cuerpo de su pequeña novia.

El hombre dejó ver sus largos colmillos. La ira deformaba su rostro.

No iba a permitir que le arrebataran lo que era suyo, después del precio que tuvo que pagar para que ella volviera a él.

—Usted más que nadie sabe que la muerte es el único catalizador para la conversión, además de que debe ser usted quien debe ponerle fin…a su vida humana, señor Belakov.

—Lo comprendo, Asmodeo.

—Me aseguraré de atar su alma a este mundo. Ella será la primera hembra humana convertida. —Y del interior de su túnica, sacó un medallón de oro y empezó a recitar un antiguo cántico.

El vampiro entendió que el momento había llegado. Realizó un corte en una de sus palmas con ayuda de sus afiladas garras.

El líquido carmesí empezó a salir de aquella insignificante herida para él. Acercó su mano hasta posarla en los labios de la joven.

—Te veré en tu nueva vida, _Emmaline._

.

.

.

 ** _Glorario_**

 _Warlocks:_ Hechiceros malignos que practican todo tipo de magia oscura. Según esta historia, ellos no tendrán relación con las brujas u otros magos conocidos. No son considerados humanos, aunque sus aspectos se asemejen a uno, y están a un paso de conseguir la inmortalidad. Viven muchos años gracias a sus conocimientos en magia.

No apoyan, ni son (ni serán) aliados de los mortífagos.

.

 **N/A:** Siento muchísimooooo la demora, sé que no tengo perdón, pero en mi defensa diré que hace unos días acabo de presentar mi tesis.

Recibí la nota y resulta que ¡al fin estoy titulada!

Ya no más desvelos innecesarios(?)

En cuanto al capítulo de hoy, debo admitir que no me gusta tanto narrar batallas (lol sorry), pero era necesario esta para dar pie al inicio de la historia y vean cómo lentamente se da el cambio en la vida de Hermione.

Quiero agradecer bastante a todas esas bellas personitas que dejaron sus reviews, ¡me hicieron bastante feliz!

Cada una ya va imaginando lo que va a pasar más adelante, eso me parece bien xD

Hay quiénes me han estado preguntando cómo luce el papito de Adrik(?), incluso se han dado algunas ideas y han lanzado sus propuestas lol.

Solo puedo decir que la imaginación no tiene límites jé, más adelante sabrán las características de este vampirito.

Por otra parte, vi el comentario de _Bella Malfoy Mellark_ ** _,_** que le parecía curioso el nombre de "Emmaline".

Y aquí te respondo a tu duda, chica.

No tiene nada que ver con el nombre de Emma Watson, es mas, ¡me reí cuando me di cuenta al final de las coincidencias gracias a ti!

El nombre me gustó desde que vi la película (hace años): "The Blue Lagoon", la protagonista en realidad se llamaba _Emmeline,_ pero me parecía mejor escrito de la forma _Emmaline._ (Y graciosamente ese nombre pertenece a uno de los personajes de los libros de Kresley Cole :D)

Yo espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y ¡nos leemos hasta la próxima actualización! :)

Pd: Perdonen si ven algún error de dedo, ¡prometo corregirlo pronto! :(


	3. Latidos

**Aclaraciones:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de la fabulosa JK Rowling, yo solo juego un poco con ellos.

 **Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar, probablemente algo de Ooc, (aunque trataré de ser fiel a la personalidad de cada personaje), tensión sexual y un hurón sexy que viene a arruinarlo todo(?)

 **Summary:** _Harry y Ron empiezan a creer que algo anda mal con su mejor amiga. Actúa raro, no la ven ya casi en el comedor, ha empezado a cubrir su cuerpo con más prendas durante el día y ahora tiene una extraña alergia al sol. Ambos tienen la ligera sospecha de que algo sucedió durante las cortas vacaciones de Navidad._

 _Hermione siempre tiene la misma pesadilla, despierta envuelta en oscuridad, sintiendo el frío tacto de un desconocido, pero solo recuerda sus pulmones llenos de agua y un líquido carmesí calentar su garganta._

 _Adrik, un antiguo y poderoso guerrero vampiro perdió lo más importante de su vida el día que le arrebataron a su novia, la mujer que el destino había elegido para él._

 _Con una sed de venganza, Adrik busca la forma de traerla de vuelta, sin imaginar que después de tres largos siglos finalmente ella volvería a él, convertida en la tierna mortal, Hermione Granger._

 _Ahora lo único que queda en su lista es acabar con el mago que le quitó la vida a su novia, el despiadado Cornelius Malfoy...aunque ahora luce más joven de cómo lo recordaba._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Dos veces ella_**

 _By: Allie-Laufeyson_

 _._

 ** _Capítulo 2: Latidos_**

.

.

Cuando Hermione despertó, se encontró a sí misma desnuda, tendida en una cama y cubierta completamente bajo una manta. Se incorporó de golpe para darse cuenta de que estaba en una de las habitaciones de examinación en San Mungo, para ser exactos, en la zona más alejada de la cuarta planta. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Había estado un par de veces, durante los momentos más críticos de la guerra, presenciando cuando hacían…las pruebas a los cadáveres y revisaban qué maleficios fueron utilizados en ellos. La pregunta era, _¿qué hacía ella ahí?_

Lo último que recordaba era el ataque de los mortífagos en la fiesta y su batalla con Dolohov…un momento, ¿qué pasó realmente?

Bajó rápidamente la mirada hasta su vientre.

 _«No hay ni una jodida cicatriz»._

La castaña revisó sus brazos, piernas, hasta tocó sus costillas para cerciorarse si se las habría fracturado durante la pelea. _¡Nada!_

No había cortes, heridas u otras contusiones, estaba intacta y tampoco sentía que algo estuviera mal con ella, a decir verdad, se sentía muy despierta.

Observó con atención el lugar, se dio cuenta que no estaba por ninguna parte sus ropas ni ninguna otra de sus pertenencias, solo unas sucias vendas que adornaban el piso y la considerable cantidad de sangre que hacía camino hasta la cama.

Curiosamente, ahora podía oler cientos de aromas mezclándose en el aire, incluso más allá de la habitación. Percibía el olor de la esencia de díctamo, como también los ingredientes de pociones para heridas. Huesos de sapo quemados, cenizas de druida… _sangre de dragón._ Por algún motivo, su garganta empezó a arder y experimentó un pequeñísimo cosquilleo en las encías, justo en donde los caninos iniciaban. Hermione apretó los dientes y gimió cuando accidentalmente un canino mordió su labio. Se llevó un dedo a la herida y vio casi embelesada la diminuta gota de sangre. Y otra vez volvía a molestarla esa maldita quemazón en la garganta.

Ignoró por un momento el malestar y decidió que sería mejor buscar a una enfermera para que la revisara, le diera de alta y así poder irse pronto a casa. Sus padres estarían preocupados por no tener noticias de su hija.

Jaló las mantas para tapar su desnudez. ¿Qué hora sería?

Estaba todo apagado y en calma; sin embargo, sus ojos se adaptaron perfectamente a la oscuridad y sus oídos se agudizaron. No tenía idea que el silencio podía ser un tanto perturbador.

Caminó lentamente fuera de la habitación y anduvo por los fríos pasillos hasta llegar a una casi solitaria estancia con decoración navideña.

La Gryffindor se arregló las mantas y se dirigió hacia la bruja recepcionista. La joven mujer estaba distraída con un ejemplar de Corazón de Bruja. Se acercó sin hacer mucho ruido e inclinó la cabeza para ver la foto en movimiento de la portada. Probablemente era algún nuevo escándalo de una modelo. Pensó.

La joven carraspeó.

—Disculpe, creo que ya me siento bien y me gustaría tener una revisión rápida antes de ser dada de alta.

—¿Número de habitación? —Preguntó la mujer, sin molestarse en dirigirle la mirada.

—Mi habitación está en la cuarta planta, uh en realidad… —Esto iba a ser difícil de explicar. —es la sala mortuoria.

La bruja resopló, parecía fastidiada, como si le hubieran contado un mal chiste y cambió la página a su revista, sin fijarse en ella. —En esa sala solo hay muertos y mejor ve a tu habitación antes de que llame a los otros sanadores y te den una buena pócima para dormir.

—Por favor, usted no entiende, parece que hubo una equivocación y fui enviada a esa sala. ¡Me encuentro completamente sana!

—Voy a llamar a seguridad si sigues insistiendo con lo mismo-…

—Mi nombre es Hermione Granger, por favor, vea en sus registros el historial clínico.

La bruja abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y alzó la vista hasta toparse con el pálido rostro de la muchacha, la ensangrentada manta que cubría su cuerpo y unos escalofriantes ojos carmesí que la observaban fijamente. La mujer le apuntó con el dedo y gritó escandalizada antes de perder el conocimiento.

Hermione no supo qué demonios acababa de pasar.

Se tomó unos segundo para que su cerebro procesara lo ocurrido, luego trató de acercarse a la inconsciente mujer cuando fue alertada por unos pasos. Se giró lentamente cuando escuchó la fuerte voz del medimago.

—¿Qué significa esto? —Preguntó el hombre de forma tosca. Hermione balbuceó algunas palabras. No ayudaba que el sujeto la observara como si hubiera nombrado a mismísimo Voldemort, solo la ponía más nerviosa.

Otro de los medimagos que también había corrido hasta el lugar se adelantó.

—Yo te conozco… —La miró con incredulidad. —Eres esa chica que trasladaron a cuidados intensivos, la del ataque de los mortífagos en la fiesta del Ministerio, la amiga de Harry Potter.

Su compañero frunció el ceño. —Ben, ¿de qué estás hablando?

—No lo sabes porque no estuviste presente cuando la trajeron. —El joven posó sus azules ojos en ella. Hermione se sintió como un insecto bajo la lupa por la forma en que era observada por ese par.

La castaña se animó a contestar. —Yo…uhm, no estoy muy segura de lo ocurrido, pero no puedo dejar pasar por alto el hecho de que fui abandonada en una sala que huele a muerte.

El sanador se dirigió a su amigo, sin quitarle la mirada a la muchacha.

—Amery, manda una lechuza al Ministro de Magia, dile que es estrictamente necesaria su presencia. —Echó un fugaz vistazo a la bruja tendida en el piso. —Y pide a alguien que venga a atender a Penny, necesitará descansar.

El aludido asintió y desapareció.

El medimago se dio media vuelta en dirección contraria de la que tomó su compañero.

—Te sugeriría que te des prisa y me sigas, van a venir los otros y te convertirás en el centro de atención con ese aspecto.

Hermione se mantuvo callada y caminó detrás del medimago por los desiertos corredores de San Mungo.

.

.

.

Tonks no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, sus ojos empezaron a empañarse y se mordió el labio para no romper en llanto en ese momento. _Ella_ estaba ahí, con vida.

—Hola…—Susurró la castaña y le regaló una tímida sonrisa.

Sabía que era real, quería correr hasta donde estaba, abrazarla, llenarla de besos y no dejar ir a la que fue como su hermanita por los últimos años.

Se sobresaltó cuando la mano de Kingsley descansó en su hombro, giró el rostro para ver a su viejo amigo, quien la observaba con expresión de apoyo.

—Nos alegra volver a verla, señorita Granger. —Habló Shacklebolt, su tono era como el de un padre aliviado al ver a su hija sana y salva.

El medimago se aclaró la garganta.

—Soy Benjamin Lawler y agradezco que hayan venido tan pronto, lamento si fui inoportuno, pero no podíamos retrasar este asunto. —Dijo Ben. Hermione estaba sentada en la única cama de la habitación. Su nariz empezó a picarle cuando nuevo olores se sumaron en el ambiente.

El joven los hizo tomar asiento, para después sacar su varita del bolsillo y lanzar un hechizo insonorizador alrededor.

Kingsley alzó una ceja.

—Me gustaría que lo que tengo que decir solo se quede en estas cuatro paredes. —El Ministro y Tonks se miraron, mas no dijeron nada. —Creo que están al tanto que hace tan solo tres días la señorita Granger fue internada. —El mayor de todos escuchó atentamente. —Los tres aurores que la escoltaron mencionaron que la encontraron en un estado muy delicado, también explicaron que ella había luchado con varios mortífagos, aunque no supieron quién de ellos fue el que le ocasionó las heridas mortales.

—¡Esos hijos de pe-…!

—Tonks…—El Ministro le dedicó una mirada de advertencia. La de cabello violeta solo hizo una mueca y se cruzó de brazos. —Por favor, continúe.

Lawler jugaba con un anillo entre sus dedos.

—Cuando recibí a la señorita Granger, entendí que no había salvación para ella y finalmente después de unos pocos minutos, su corazón dejó de latir, no obstante, decidí tomarme las molestias de realizar las pruebas para verificar si fue atacada con algún maleficio. —El rubio mago se levantó para tomar unos informes y entregárselos al Ministro. Tonks se veía nerviosa mientras observaba como Kingsley leía meticulosamente las hojas. El que su frente se arrugara de esa forma no podía significar nada bueno.

Shacklebolt pasó una mano por su mentón, nada de lo que estaba leyendo tenía sentido.

—¿Quién realizó estos registros? —Demandó.

—Fui el medimago encargado de la paciente Granger, yo escribí cada una de las observaciones. —Volvió a juguetear con el anillo. —Una vez que comprobé que su pulso se había ido, mandé a que trasladaran el cuerpo a la sala mortuoria, en donde efectuaría los análisis avanzados.

—Recuerdo muy bien el mensaje que nos llegó al día siguiente de San Mungo sobre su deceso. ¿Es que acaso fue todo una broma de mal gusto? —Interrumpió Tonks repentinamente, se oía muy cabreada.

Hermione escuchó con total desconcierto semejante revelación. _¿Muerta?_

—Déjeme, explicarle-…

—¡Nada! ¡Son unos imbéciles! ¿Sabes todo lo que tuvimos que hacer para mantener la mierda que nos lanzaron esos mortífagos en secreto? ¡No he pegado ojo en estas últimas noches al imaginarme en cómo decirle a Harry o Ron que su mejor amiga estaba muerta! Y aquí estás tú, sentado como si nada, ¡debería estar pateando tu culo! —Le escupió con rabia.

—¡Tonks, cálmate! Estoy seguro que el joven Lawler tiene una buena explicación. ¿Serías tan amable de guardar silencio? —Ella gruñó y contó mentalmente para tranquilizarse, de lo contrario estaría encima del hombre ahorcándolo por su incompetencia.

Benjamin no se amedrentó por la amenaza de ella, ya se había imaginado una reacción así por parte de alguno. Suspiró.

—Ella realmente estaba muerta. —Dirigió su atención a la castaña. —Existe algo llamado _"Lividez Postmortem",_ y es cuando el corazón deja de latir, por ende la sangre deja de circular, se espesa y comienza a coagularse. Sin la circulación, el cuerpo pierde temperatura y lentamente los músculos se van endureciendo; sin embargo, en ella sucedió lo contrario. —Ahora todas las miradas estaban puestas en Hermione. Ella se sintió cohibida y retorció un extremo de la prenda que le había dado Lawler para cubrirse y reemplazar las mantas machadas de sangre. —Mediante un conjuro pude ver dentro de ella. El corazón estaba completamente inmóvil, al igual que los demás órganos vitales, pero extrañamente la sangre nunca dejó de circular, seguía en funcionamiento. —La castaña se tomó el pecho de forma inconsciente mientras trataba de entender la explicación. —Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que, en teoría, ella era un cadáver, estaba fría, pálida y sin signos vitales, a excepción de esa anomalía sanguínea. Realicé tantos estudios como apuntes para descubrir que es lo que estaba pasando, porque nunca había visto algo parecido y la única hipótesis a la que pude llegar es que la señorita Granger consumió una dosis de _filtro de muertos en vida,_ con algunas alteraciones, claro. Eso explicaría porque sus órganos estaban en reposo y por qué no reaccionaba ante ningún hechizo. —Lawler se veía cansado, toda esa investigación lo había agotado.

—¿Pudiste recoger las muestras de esa poción en su cuerpo? —Indagó el Ministro.

—Me temo que no, una vez que el usuario consume la poción, se desvanece paulatinamente todo rastro en las siguientes horas, pero el efecto aún permanece, por eso fue difícil identificar a tiempo el problema.

—Comprendo. —Kingsley se alzó y se puso frente a la castaña. De pronto, se sintió pequeña, como si algo malo estuviera pasando con ella.

El Ministro, bastante serio, preguntó. —¿Cuántos más saben de esto?

—Únicamente las personas en esta habitación, sin mencionar a la enfermera recepcionista y mi compañero, ellos estaban al tanto y me llevaban las pociones que curarían sus heridas. Aunque, por otra parte, hay un puñado de sanadores que piensan que estuvo aquí por lesiones menores, nada serio.

—¿La prensa ha empezado a hacer preguntas?

—No, señor. Nadie más sabe que Hermione Granger ha sido internada.

—Bien, me gustaría que esto sea confidencial. —Se giró para ver a Tonks. —¿Tenemos noticias sobre los mortífagos del evento?

—Se encontró tres en el bosque, uno de ellos estaba muerto. Se les interrogó a los otros dos, pero ninguno dijo nada hasta que de pronto empezaron a convulsionar en la sala y fallecieron igual. Pensamos que quien está detrás de esto lo hizo como medida de seguridad y que de esa forma no pudiéramos sacarles nada de información.

El hombre asintió.

—¿Hay algo más que deba saber, joven Lawler?

—No, pero me gustaría seguir revisándola más adelante, quiero descartar la posibilidad de futuros efectos secundarios para la señorita Granger.

Kingsley volteó a ver a Hermione y ésta solo se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien, le encargaré eso y espero que siga manteniendo todo en completa confidencialidad.

—Por supuesto, señor.

El rubio utilizó su varita para hacer levitar una caja y colocarla a los pies de la cama. Hermione irguió el cuello para ver mejor el interior, sorprendiéndose de ver sus cosas.

Él le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. —Creo que esto te pertenece, aunque tal vez el vestido ya no te sea de mucha utilidad. —Le agradeció y buscó entre sus cosas lo que tanto quería. Sonrió cuando la tuvo entre sus dedos, sentía como la magia empezaba a hormiguear dentro de ella al hacer contacto con su varita.

—Pensé que la había perdido, me alegra volver a tenerla en mis manos. —Kingsley le regaló una sonrisa.

—Si eso es todo, entonces me parece que puede ser dada de alta. —Arrugó ligeramente la frente y la observó por el rabillo del ojo. —Si es que ya te sientes mejor, Hermione.

—Sí, estoy perfectamente bien. —Aseguró. Lawler dibujó una media sonrisa.

—De acuerdo, pueden esperar en la sala de recepción mientras voy por el papeleo.

Tonks y el Ministro se encaminaron a la puerta, seguidos por la castaña, cuando de pronto sintió un pequeño jalón en su antebrazo. Se volteó para mirar a Benjamin, quien se acercaba para susurrarle.

—Casi te olvidas de esto. —Y colocó discretamente en su palma el anillo con la bonita piedra roja en el centro que Hermione le había visto anteriormente. La Gryffindor iba a responderle cuando él la interrumpió nuevamente. —No todos los días ves una _sanguinaria_ en el dedo de una bruja _. —_ Y se marchó, dejándola con unas cuántas preguntas en su cabeza.

.

.

.

Estaba finalmente fuera de San Mungo. Tonks le pudo conseguir un poco de ropa, era ligera, pero lo compensaba la larga capa de invierno que le prestó. A pesar de que el frío empezaba a hacer acto de presencia en esa época del año, estaba bastante bien.

—Yo me despido a partir de aquí. —Ambas chicas escucharon hablar al Ministro. —Creo que Tonks puede cuidar bien de ti. —Sonrió.

—¡Qué poca fe me tienes, Kingsley! —Bromeó la bruja.

Se despidieron amablemente de él y la mayor pasó una mano por los hombros de la castaña. —Debes estar hambrienta, sospecho que no has comido nada desde que despertaste.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, no he comido nada desde la fiesta del Ministerio…

—¡Genial! Porque me estoy muriendo de hambre, ¿qué te parece si vamos a la cafetería que está a unas cuadras de aquí? ¡Escuché que hacen unos buenos sándwiches!

—Suena bien para mí. —Forzó una sonrisa que Tonks pareció creer genuina. No quería admitirle que no tenía mucho apetito en ese momento.

Ambas llegaron al lugar y tomaron asiento en la bonita terraza de la segunda planta. Hermione ojeó sin mucho entusiasmo el menú. Optó por una taza de té y un pastel de calabaza.

Se apoyó sobre un brazo, observando la noche y a los transeúntes pasar por las iluminadas calles, sin percatarse de la camarera que vino a tomar su orden. _Sino fuera por su chillona voz de ardilla._

Tonks parecía una niña en una tienda de dulces, no se decidía por nada en el menú, y a este paso, la castaña creyó que pediría todo lo que estaba ahí. Al menos una de las dos lo disfrutaría.

No pasó ni un minuto para que sus pedidos aparecieran en la mesa. Dibujó una sonrisa al ver a la de cabello violeta engullirse un sándwich.

La Gryffindor jugaba con la cucharilla de postre, hacía pequeños cortes en el pastel y los separaba del resto.

Tonks le dedicó una mirada. —¿Aún te sientes mal?

Hermione la vio fijamente.

—No es nada, descuida.

—Me refería a…los mortífagos. —Dejó a un lado su segundo sándwich y se limpió con la servilleta. —Quiero decir, no tengo idea de lo que esos bastardos hicieron ese día, ni mucho menos cómo se las ingeniaron para ir sin llamar la atención de los aurores que custodiaban la ceremonia.

—Oh, te refieres a eso. —Hermione pareció pensarlo un momento. —Tal vez planearon con tiempo esa emboscada.

—Se supone que ellos no _deberían_ estar libres.

—Parece que se escondieron bastante bien.

—Eso es lo que más me molesta. Atrapamos a varios mortífagos peligrosos y los enviamos a Azkaban.

—Por lo visto, no a todos y ahora exigen su venganza.

Tonks bufó.

—Esas cobardes cucarachas extremistas, juro que cuando tenga a uno en mis manos lo convertiré en comida para trolls. —Hermione rio ante eso último, pero borró rápidamente su sonrisa cuando vio la expresión de angustia en su amiga. —Tú…¿recuerdas quién te hizo eso?

La castaña asintió. —Pero no me pidas que entre en detalles, no creo que te emocione saber cómo Dolohov sonreía cuando trataba de lanzarme un crucio.

Tonks se quedó boquiabierta, luego reaccionó y golpeó un puño contra la mesa. Hermione agradeció que no hubiera nadie más que ellas en la terraza.

—¡¿Ese cerdo está vivo?! —La Gryffindor le dio un gran sorbo a su taza de té antes de contestarle.

—Muy vivo y por lo último que sé, mencionó algo de querer mi cabeza o eso fue lo que trató de hacerme entender.

Tonks empezó a raspar la mesa con el tenedor de forma frenética. Se veía que la noticia de que Dolohov estaba vivo y haciendo de las suyas la ponía furiosa.

—¿Viste a alguien más? —Escupió, tratando de contener las ganas de matar a ese hijo de puta.

—Lamentablemente, la mayoría de los que iba detrás de mí no eran tontos y llevaban todo el tiempo sus máscaras. —Se llevó un trozo de pastel a la boca. _¡Puaj, qué asco!_

Sus tripas empezaron a protestar y casi lo escupe, pero sabía que sería de mala educación hacerlo. Así que tomó una servilleta y disimuladamente arrojó la mierda de pastel de su boca. Sonrió.

—Estoy bastante segura que ahora mismo Dolohov y sus hombres deben estar riéndose, creyéndome muerta. —Tonks frunció el ceño.

—Es lo más probable —Con molestia, le dio un mordisco a su sándwich.

—Dejemos que lo sigan creyendo. —La castaña se terminó todo el té de un trago, quería que el bendito sabor de ese pastel desapareciera. _¿De qué diablos hacían sus pasteles? ¿De barro? Se quejaría más tarde con el dueño._

—¿Y vas a contarles a Harry y Ron de…?

—¡Morgana! ¡Claro que no, Tonks! —Exclamó horrorizada. —Imagínate sus reacciones. Conozco a Harry y sé que sería capaz de dirigir una nueva batalla y en cuanto a Ron…él es demasiado impulsivo y haría algo muy estúpido. —Frunció los labios en un gesto que mostraba desaprobación. —Júrame que no le dirás a nadie de esto. Solo tú y Kingsley pueden saberlo, ¿está bien?

La bruja asintió lentamente. —¿Es realmente lo que quieres?

—Si eso evita que hagan algo arriesgado, entonces sí. —Dirigió la mirada a su dedo anular, en donde descansaba el anillo que le dio el medimago. —Podemos rastrearlos en silencio, descubrir su guarida y qué es lo que están tramando.

—Pero ¿no sería buena idea alertar a todo el mundo mágico de la presencia de los mortífagos? De esa manera estarán preparados.

—Lo único que conseguiríamos sería preocuparlos. Tan solo míralos, Tonks. —Hermione le hizo un gesto a la joven para que echara un vistazo por la terraza.

Había varias parejas felices caminando, familias pasando una agradable noche, algunos niños contemplando los escaparates de las tiendas de juguetes. Ella lo entendió.

—Estamos en vísperas de Navidad. —Se lamentó.

—Exacto. Ellos creen que están a salvo, que la guerra "terminó". El incidente en la fiesta solo lo saben las personas que fuimos y los aurores que se enfrentaron a los mortífagos. Tengo el presentimiento que el Ministerio preferiría que todo se mantenga en secreto, al menos mientras ellos puedan controlar las cosas. —Se recostó un poco en la silla. —Además, este es mi último año en Hogwarts y no quisiera que los alumnos estén todo el tiempo con miedo, pensando en que cualquier momento _El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado_ vendrá y les hará daño.

—Es cierto, olvidé que seguías en Hogwarts. —Meditó. —¿Cuándo volverás?

—El profesor Dumbledore mencionó que teníamos hasta tres días después de las fiestas de Año Nuevo.

—Sabes, si te sientes mal o tu cuerpo reacciona a algún tipo de efecto secundario de la poción del filtro de muertos en vida, podemos mandar una lechuza e informarle a Dumbledore que tu regreso se retrasará. Él lo entenderá, por supuesto, después de explicarle la situación.

—No, está bien. Planeo volver el primero de enero.

—Kingsley va a querer darle los detalles del incidente en la ceremonia no solo al director, también a los demás profesores para que estén alertas por si hay algún ataque.

Hermione pestañeó varias veces. —¿Le contará sobre mi encuentro con Dolohov? —Tonks se mordió el labio.

—Creo que mencionó también a McGonagall y uno que otro maestro de confianza.

—Genial. —Rodó los ojos.

—Vamos, es por tu bien, ellos sabrán cuidarte por si algo malo pasa o si te empiezas a sentir "rara". —De repente, una sonrisita boba apareció en su rostro. La castaña entrecerró los ojos. —Además, Remus estará ahí.

—Pero ya no es mi profesor.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero le diré que mantenga un ojo en ti y si algo ocurre que nos contacte inmediatamente.

—No sé por qué no vi venir esto. —Resopló. —Está bien, pero nadie más debe saberlo, ¿de acuerdo?

Tonks levantó la mano y asintió varias veces. —Lo prometo. Ahora, ¿por qué no terminas de comerte ese pastel? No lo has tocado casi nada.

Hermione arrugó la nariz y vio con molestia el postre. Ni loca volvería a probar esa cosa. Recordó que tenía que quejarse con el dueño.

—Se me han ido las ganas de comer, tengo el estómago cerrado. —Su amiga levantó una ceja. —Aparte que el sabor es desagradable.

Tonks tomó una cucharilla y probó el pastel, seguido de un _hmm_.

La joven la vio tragar el pedazo de pastel, sin hacer ni una mueca de asco.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Este pastel de calabaza está increíble! —Exclamó. —¿Estás en alguna especie de dieta o en contra de los dulces?

Se extrañó de verla degustar con tanta felicidad. Frunció el ceño y cogió la cucharilla para probarlo. El efecto fue el mismo, inmediatamente sus papilas gustativas gritaron y sintió que estaba comiendo lodo. _¡¿Qué mierda?!_

Hermione, haciendo de tripas corazón, se tragó con dificultad el bocado.

Se le formó una sonrisa tensa. —Creo que es mucho dulce para mí, no soy una amante del azúcar. —Mintió.

Tonks bromeó un poco más con ella, antes de pagar y llevarla a casa de sus padres.

Al final, no tuvo la oportunidad de quejarse por el pastel, algo le decía que mejor mantuviera el pico cerrado, que sea lo que sea que esté mal con ella pasará al día siguiente. _O eso esperaba._

 _._

 _._

 _._

—Ben, ¿tienes un momento? —Preguntó Amery, el otro sanador. Él le asintió. —Es Penny, ha despertado, pero-…—Lawler le hizo un gesto para que continuara. —Está delirando, quise decirle a alguien más, pero mejor recurrí a ti, creo que deberías verla para que entiendas de lo que hablo.

El rubio lo siguió hasta la habitación donde estaba la bruja y la saludó.

—Hola, Penny, ¿cómo te sientes?

La mujer empezaba a retorcerse en la cama y balbuceaba cosas ininteligibles. Se dirigió a su amigo. —¿Podrías darme un momento a solas con ella?

Su compañero se fue del cuarto y Ben se acercó más a la joven.

—Está bien, tranquila, no pasa nada. —Empezó. —Soy yo, Benjamin.

Ella seguía moviéndose en la cama.

—No es n-normal…

El medimago se inclinó para poder escucharla mejor, luego sintió la mano de Penny apretar en un puño su atuendo y dedicarle una expresión de terror.

—¡Eran rojos! ¡Eran rojos! —Repetía varias veces.

—¿Q-Qué eran rojos? —Preguntó casi desesperado el rubio. —¡Sino me explicas, no podré entenderte, Penny!

—¡Sus ojos! —Gimió. —Era iguales a la sangre, ¡tenía los ojos de un… _demonio_! ¡Dile que no me haga daño, por favor!

—¿Pero a quién te refieres? —El pobre hombre no podía calmar a la bruja, no sabía de qué estaba hablando.

—Esa chica…la que ya no es un cadáver. —Y Ben entendió que se estaba refiriendo a la señorita Granger.

.

.

.

 **N/A:** Lamento tanto la espera, pueden lincharme si eso quieren, jé (?)

Pero mi madre llegó de viaje y estuve pasando algo de tiempo con ella antes de que se fuera nuevamente y recién hasta ahora se pudo corregir el episodio lol.

Gracias a las personitas que me felicitaron por la titulación, ¡les mando un beso! :D

Draco no nos ha bendecido con su presencia en este capítulo, aparecerá pronto, ¡tengan fe!

Espero que les haya gustado y verán que poco a poco se va conduciendo al punto al que quiero llegar…¡Hogwarts!

Es ahí en donde las cosas se pondrán interesantes y veremos como Hermione va a empezar a descubrir un par de cositas.

¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y nos leemos hasta la próxima actualización!

Pd: Perdonen si ven algún error de dedo, ¡prometo corregirlo pronto! :(

.

 **¿Me regalan un review? :)**


	4. Algunos cambios

**Aclaraciones:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de la fabulosa JK Rowling, yo solo juego un poco con ellos.

 **Advertencias:** Lenguaje vulgar, probablemente algo de Ooc, (aunque trataré de ser fiel a la personalidad de cada personaje), tensión sexual y un hurón sexy que viene a arruinarlo todo(?)

 **Summary:** _Harry y Ron empiezan a creer que algo anda mal con su mejor amiga. Actúa raro, no la ven ya casi en el comedor, ha empezado a cubrir su cuerpo con más prendas durante el día y ahora tiene una extraña alergia al sol. Ambos tienen la ligera sospecha de que algo sucedió durante las cortas vacaciones de Navidad._

 _Hermione siempre tiene la misma pesadilla, despierta envuelta en oscuridad, sintiendo el frío tacto de un desconocido, pero solo recuerda sus pulmones llenos de agua y un líquido carmesí calentar su garganta._

 _Adrik, un antiguo y poderoso guerrero vampiro perdió lo más importante de su vida el día que le arrebataron a su novia, la mujer que el destino había elegido para él._

 _Con una sed de venganza, Adrik busca la forma de traerla de vuelta, sin imaginar que después de tres largos siglos finalmente ella volvería a él, convertida en la tierna mortal, Hermione Granger._

 _Ahora lo único que queda en su lista es acabar con el mago que le quitó la vida a su novia, el despiadado Cornelius Malfoy...aunque ahora luce más joven de cómo lo recordaba._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Dos veces ella_**

 _By: Allie-Laufeyson_

 _._

 ** _Capítulo 3: Algunos cambios_**

.

.

Tonks miraba con curiosidad los coches, las señales de tránsito y las bicis estacionadas en las calles del bonito barrio residencial muggle en Hampstead Garden Suburb. Hermione no quería decírselo directamente, pero estaba llamando la atención, no solo por la forma poco disimulada en que veía a su alrededor, si no porque llevaba una vestimenta, a ojos de sus vecinos, un tanto rara.

—Entonces… ¿los coches no vuelan? —Le preguntó.

La Gryffindor sonrió.

—No, lamentablemente.

—Eso no es divertido. —La bruja hizo una graciosa mueca.

—Oye… uh, ¿sabes? No es necesario que me acompañes hasta la puerta, puedo caminar sola desde aquí, está a tan solo una cuadra de distancia y no me gustaría que llegaras tarde a casa por mi culpa. El Ministro y tú ya han hecho mucho por mí.

—¿Estás segura? —Tonks parecía pensárselo un poco. Hermione solo asintió.

—Vamos, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Estoy fuera de peligro estando en mi viejo vecindario. —La de cabello violeta la vio por unos segundos antes de aceptar.

—Muy bien, pero ya sabes lo que dijo el sanador, si te sientes mal no dudes en enviar una lechuza, vendré por ti lo más pronto posible, ¿de acuerdo?

—Serás la primera en saberlo.

Sorpresivamente, se acercó a la castaña y la abrazó como una madre abraza a su hija antes de separarse. Tantas emociones en un solo gesto. Sabía que Tonks había estado preocupada por ella todo ese tiempo y se lo hacía saber de ese modo. No se necesitaban palabras para transmitir la alegría que sentía de tenerla con vida.

—Cuídate, ¿sí? —Se separó lentamente de ella y le colocó un mechón de cabello detrás del hombro. —Espero tener noticias tuyas pronto.

—Por supuesto. —Respondió. —Y por favor, no le cuentes a Harry o Ron de lo que hablamos, no quiero tener que preocuparlos…

La bruja le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Tienes mi palabra.

Ambas se despidieron y Hermione siguió su camino. La verdad era que necesitaba pensar un momento las cosas. Desde que despertó no se sentía como ella misma y eso era algo que no podía hablar abiertamente con Tonks o Kingsley, ni mucho menos con sus mejores amigos.

Sin duda, algo le pasaba y tenía que averiguarlo pronto. Empezaría partiendo desde el anillo. El medimago dijo que ya lo llevaba puesto cuando llegó a San Mungo. _«Una Sanguinaria»._

No había leído de tal cosa en los libros u oído rumores acerca de eso, se dijo a sí misma que buscaría información tan pronto le fuera posible, de momento solo quería disfrutar de estas fechas con su familia.

No se sorprendió de ver todavía las luces encendidas cuando llegó a casa. Se tragó sus nervios y llamó a la puerta, casi de inmediato escuchó un leve tintineo, como el de un cascabel del otro lado y no pudo evitar sonreír, debía ser Crookshanks. Al parecer su madre finalmente logró ponerle un collar.

Sintió cómo arañaba con sus garritas la puerta y maullaba para que alguien le hiciera caso.

—¡Voy! —Escuchó una voz femenina.

Hermione fue recibida por una sonriente mujer, quien poco a poco cambiaba su expresión a una de sorpresa. Se llevó una mano a la boca y ahogó un jadeo.

—¡Robert, rápido, mira quién está aquí! —Casi de inmediato apareció su padre. Ella les regaló una tímida sonrisa.

—¡Nuestra Hermione realmente ha vuelto! —Exclamó el hombre y la envolvió en un afectuoso abrazo. —Cielos, por un momento tu madre y yo pensamos que no vendrías para Navidad.

—¿Y perderme de abrir los regalos? ¡No lo creo! —Bromeó. —No saben cómo los eché de menos.

—Nosotros también, cariño. —Dijo su madre, luego vio su ropa e hizo un gesto de desaprobación. —¿Solo has venido con eso puesto? ¡Mi niña, no me sorprendería que pesques un resfrío! —Frotó sus manos por los hombros de su hija. —¡Pero pasa, pasa que te estás congelando afuera!

Sus padres la condujeron a la sala para que se calentara un poco cerca a la chimenea.

—¿Te apetece algún bocadillo? —Preguntó la mujer.

—Estoy bien, hace poco acabo de comer. Gracias. —Hermione se sentó en un cojín redondo en el suelo y acercó sus manos al fuego para darse calor.

—Debes estar exhausta por el largo viaje hasta aquí, ¿por qué no descansas, pequeña? —La castaña se giró para ver a su padre.

—Tienes razón, ha sido un largo viaje, estoy destruida. —Mintió.

La señora Granger se adelantó y exclamó.

—¡Entonces iré a preparar tu recámara! No sé cómo estará, pero ese gato tuyo ha hecho su nido ahí, parece que te ha echado de menos desde que tu amigo Harry lo trajo. —Sonrió. —Es un agradable muchacho, deberías invitarlo a cenar uno de estos días.

Hermione fingió una sonrisa y vio a su madre desaparecer escaleras arriba, seguida de Crookshanks. Tal vez el pobre trataba de impedir que deshicieran su obra de arte.

Se encogió en su asiento y dejó escapar un suspiro, al fin estaba en casa y estaba feliz de darse un respiro del mundo mágico. No quería tener que lidiar de momento con mortífagos, debía sentirse aliviada por eso, pero ¿por qué le seguía dando vueltas al asunto?

Podía jurar que en su batalla con Dolohov nadie más los había seguido. Estaba muy débil, y por un momento creyó que él la mataría, aunque prefirió dejarla a su suerte en ese lago.

La castaña pasó inconscientemente una mano por su vientre, ahí, en donde se suponía que debería estar la evidencia de lo ocurrido aquella noche. Si cerraba los ojos y se concentraba, aún podía sentir como su carne era cortada por ese hechizo.

Observó una vez más el fuego, como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo hasta que la voz de su padre la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Tendremos una barbacoa, tus tíos y primos vienen mañana, y tus abuelos llegarán después, por lo visto tuvieron problemas encontrando vuelos disponibles. Ya sabes cómo son estas fechas. —Hermione solo asintió. La sala repentinamente se llenó de un silencio incómodo. —¿Sucede algo, princesa?

—Yo… no papá, nada. —Robert frunció ligeramente el ceño al escuchar su apagado tono de voz, pero no dijo nada. Él sabía que su hija se lo contaría tarde o temprano, pero por el momento era mejor no insistir, así que decidió cambiar el ambiente.

—Sé que no somos magos como tú o tus amigos, pero te aseguro que estas fiestas con la familia serán _mágicas._ —Recalcó con gracia eso último. La castaña, que parecía más animada, dejó escapar una risita.

—Ya lo creo, y muy mágicas cuando el tío Max termine ebrio y empiece a hacer alguna tontería. —Su padre le dedicó una sonrisa de complicidad.

—Ese es el espíritu Navideño.

.

Después de la pequeña charla con su padre sobre los demás planes familiares y tras desearle buenas noches, alegando que en realidad necesitaba recuperar fuerzas si quería estar en buenas condiciones para lo que se venía, se dirigió a su recámara. Vio a su madre acomodando las últimas almohadas antes de voltearse. Se acercó a ella y besó su frente.

—Si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírmelo. Descansa, linda. —Hermione le dio un último abrazo y se arrojó a la cama. Frotó con frustración su rostro.

Escuchó el maullido de Crookshanks saliendo de su armario. La puerta estaba parcialmente abierta y podía ver claramente una bola de pelos.

—Así que es ahí donde te escondes, ¿eh? —Sonrió. —Ven aquí. —Lo llamó desde su cama; sin embargo, no se acercó. Pensó que algo andaba mal, normalmente él acudía a su llamado, pero el gato solo se la quedó viendo al tiempo que mecía su cola de un lado a otro. Crookshanks parecía analizarla, tratando de averiguar que era lo extraño en ella.

En ese momento, Hermione no le dio mucha importancia, tal vez solo estaba resentido de que su madre lo haya mandado al clóset. Sí, tal vez era eso.

Se dijo que no le vendría mal un baño para relajarse, así quizás le llegara más rápido las ganas de dormir.

Dejó su varita y el anillo en su mesita de noche, e ignorando la intensa mirada que le dedicaba su gato, fue a tomar unas toallas de la repisa, junto con ropa interior limpia y una bata para después meterse al baño.

Hermione dejó corriendo el agua caliente hasta que la tina se llenara. Encontró una de las botellitas aromáticas para hacer burbujas y lo esparció en la bañera.

Se desvistió lentamente frente al espejo y examinó vagamente su cuerpo. Delgada, pechos de un tamaño normal, caderas anchas y su mejor atributo intacto, su bonito trasero firme. Al menos en el exterior se veía igual. Pensó.

Cerró la llave y se metió en la tina, dejando escapar un suspiro de alivio. El agua caliente estaba haciendo su efecto. Se relajó rápidamente y recostó su cabeza en el borde, cerró los ojos y trató de dejarse llevar por la agradable sensación al que estaba siendo sometido su cuerpo.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así y pronto empezó a quedarse dormida.

.

 _Posó sus ojos por el jardín de rosas, no recordaba haber estado allí antes y aún así dejó que sus pies la llevaran sin rumbo fijo. Solo quería descubrir en dónde estaba, o mejor aún, por qué estaba ahí y qué demonios hacía vestida de esa forma, porque no había pasado por alto el hecho de que estaba llevando un curioso vestido corte princesa color celeste con encaje. Las tiras bajas de su vestido dejaban ver la suave piel de sus hombros y su rizos caían con gracia. No traía su atolondrada melena de siempre. Raro. ¿Había entrado en una especie de realidad alterna?_

 _Repasó nuevamente el sitio y se dio por vencida, todo era un laberinto. Los arbustos estaban cortados de forma recta, las estatuas y piletas colocadas correctamente, sin alterar la armonía del lugar. Parecía que estuviera en el jardín de la Reina Roja en el País de las Maravillas, solo le faltaba el conejo blanco para ser Alicia._

 _Inesperadamente, una voz masculina la detuvo de su inspección, se giró sobre sus talones y observó a un apuesto hombre rubio acercarse a ella. Se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver su atuendo, lucía caro, pero sobre todo anticuado, para lo que estaban acostumbrados a usar las personas comúnmente, aunque no se encontraba en posición de decir eso cuando ella también llevaba ropa que sería catalogada de "antigua"._

 _Debía al menos reconocer que el extraño se veía elegante._

 _El hombre le dedicó una sonrisa y por algún desconocido motivo, sus mejillas comenzaron a teñirse de rojo. Se sintió pequeña ante él._

 _—_ _Emmaline, ¿jugando a esconderte nuevamente? —El tono cariñoso con el que él se refirió a ella hizo que Hermione lo viera con cierta duda. ¿Quién rayos era Emmaline? «Tú, idiota». Le dijo una vocecita en su cabeza._

 _Ella solo se limitó a sonreír tímidamente._

 _—_ _Yo… solo quise dar un paseo. —Mierda, no se le ocurrió nada mejor._

 _—_ _Claro. —Sonó divertido. —Creí que dijiste que querías ir a montar a caballo._

 _La castaña mordió su labio, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por el joven._

 _Quería preguntarle su nombre, pero sonaría muy estúpido y levantaría sospechas, ya que supuestamente él parecía conocerla bien. Carajo._

 _—_ _Hacía un bonito día y me pareció buena idea caminar un rato antes de ir a cabalgar._

 _—_ _De acuerdo. —Dijo, no obstante, ella sabía que él no se había creído su mentira del todo. —Entonces, ¿estás lista para cabalgar? —Una de las puntas de su labio se elevó. Hermione tragó saliva y cometió el grave error de ver directamente hacia sus ojos, eran verdes y tenían un brillo coqueto. Sus mejillas volvieron a teñirse y el hombre se percató de su reacción, lo que hizo que su sonrisa se ensanchara. —Aunque… probablemente prefieras tomar el almuerzo. —La castaña balbuceó, pero al darse cuenta que no diría nada coherente, solo se limitó a asentir. El joven le extendió el brazo y ella entendió enseguida, tomándolo. Ambos caminaron en un agradable silencio hasta la entrada trasera de una bellísima mansión de estilo victoriano. Oh, cielos, ¿a quién engañaba? ¡Eso parecía un castillo!_

 _Hermione vio a una muchacha caminar deprisa hasta ellos e hizo una inclinación._

 _—_ _Señorita Novak, joven Belakov, ¿les gustaría comer ahora o después de su paseo a caballo? —Preguntó cortésmente._

 _—_ _Almorzaremos ahora y en el jardín, si no es mucha molestia. —Respondió el rubio._

 _—_ _En lo absoluto. —La doncella se retiró con una nueva reverencia. La castaña se quedó pensando un momento. «Así que Belakov». Al fin podría referirse apropiadamente a su acompañante._

 _Ella lo siguió en silencio hasta una mesita, él retiro su silla y Hermione le agradeció el gesto._

 _Agachó su vista cuando sintió cómo el hombre se fijaba en ella. Maldición, estaba actuando muy rara, se dijo._

 _No pasó mucho tiempo cuando llegó la misma doncella, acompañada de otras dos jóvenes más, quienes se encargaron de colocar perfectamente todos los platillos. Cuando acabaron, se despidieron con una reverencia, dejándolos solos de nuevo._

 _—_ _Buen provecho, Emma. —Hermione vio con curiosidad cómo el rubio se dedicaba únicamente a beber una taza de té._

 _—_ _¿No… No vas a comer?_

 _El rubio elevó una ceja, su pregunta pareció sorprenderlo._

 _—_ _No puedo hacerlo._

 _—_ _¿Por qué?_

 _Dejó su taza a un lado y alargó su brazo para tomar su mano. —Sabes la respuesta._

 _¿Qué se supone que significaba eso?_

 _De acuerdo, si ella "sabía" la razón, volvería a preguntarle una vez más de forma sutil._

 _—_ _Belakov…_

 _—_ _Princesa, pensé que habíamos dejado claro que podíamos empezar a tener más confianza entre nosotros como para llamarnos por nuestros nombres. —Hermione jugó con el dobladillo de su vestido por debajo de la mesa._

 _—_ _Es solo que aún no me acostumbro, perdóname…_

 _—_ _Vamos, no es tan difícil decirlo. —Bromeó. —Adrik solo tiene cinco letras. —Ella dio un respingo. ¡Por fin conocía su nombre!_

 _Y con ello le vino un repentino mareo, todo a su alrededor se volvía borroso, el hombre frente a ella la observó con clara preocupación y después llegó el malestar en sus pulmones._

.

Hermione abrió lo ojos bajo el agua, se levantó rápidamente y tomó una gran bocanada de oxígeno. ¡Merlín, estaba a punto de ahogarse otra vez!

Colocó una mano en su pecho y trató de regular su respiración. El agua estaba completamente fría y sin importarle ese detalle, se enjuagó casi con violencia el resto de jabón y terminó de lavarse el cabello antes de salir apurada y enfundarse en su bata. _Tenía que calmarse._

Se secó como pudo el cabello y se acostó en su cama. Volteó solo por curiosidad a ver a Crookshanks, pero notó a su gato durmiendo bajo uno de sus suéteres.

Hasta ahora, todo lo que había soñado podía ser descrito como: _Raro._

Ese sueño, o fuera lo que sea, se sintió bastante real. Desde el lugar hasta él. _Adrik._

La castaña apretó su cara contra la almohada. Al diablo con dormir, estaba más que despierta en ese momento.

Se apoyó en sus codos y verificó el reloj en su velador. _01:23 a.m._

Sus padres a esta hora estarían más que dormidos. Se acomodó mejor la bata y bajó hasta la cocina. Quizás algo de leche caliente podría ayudarle a conciliar el sueño.

Pero cuando Hermione abrió la puerta de la refrigeradora, dos cosas le vinieron a la mente. La primera, que no le apetecía la leche porque algo más había captado su atención, y la segunda, que nunca había visto tanta carne en su vida. Luego recordó a su padre mencionar la barbacoa y todo cobró sentido.

Por extraño que sonara, volvió a experimentar ese cosquilleo en las encías, por arriba de los caninos, el mismo que sufrió en San Mungo. La sensación se iba haciendo más intensa a medida que veía el líquido rojo alrededor de la carne cruda, tan parecida a…

Se escuchó el ladrido del perro del vecino y Hermione tragó grueso, no pudo contenerse para lo que iba a hacer después.

.

.

.

Dormir no se había sentido tan bien antes, se estiró bajó las mantas con una gran sonrisa. Se sentía radiante, para la oscuridad en la que estaba su habitación. Hoy iba a ser un gran día, tal vez iría a dar una vuelta al centro, compraría su café favorito en Starbucks y pasearía por las tiendas, se detendría en alguna librería y-… _¡AHHH!_ —Dejó escapar un grito de horror. Había pasado justo delante del espejo al lado de su armario y la imagen de frente la perturbó.

 _—_ _Qué mierda. —_ Hermione abría y cerraba la boca. Tenía que ser una broma, una de muy mal gusto.

Su cabello… su revuelta y -casi siempre- rebelde melena había desaparecido, en su lugar, hermosos rizos sueltos y brillantes caían por su espalda. Se veía incluso más largo, aunque si observaba mejor, juraría que podía apreciar unas cuántas mechas doradas, haciéndolo ver más claro.

Sus ojos marrones eran ahora más de un tono miel, con suaves pinceladas ámbar en la iris.

Dejó escapar un jadeo de incredulidad. Bajó su vista a su silueta y se dio cuenta que su cuerpo… lucía distinto.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se arrancó la bata, quedando únicamente en braguitas. Se tapó la boca con ambas manos.

—Cariño, ¿todo está bien ahí adentro? —Fue la voz de su madre al otro lado de puerta, esperando una respuesta, mas su cerebro seguía desconectado, tratando de asimilar la situación. —¿Hermione? —Preguntó nuevamente.

La castaña pareció reaccionar en esos escasos segundos al oír el maullido de Crookshanks debajo de su cama. ¿En qué momento se escondió ahí? No lo supo.

—Eh, s-sí… mamá, solo dame unos… segundos.

—Está bien, tómate tu tiempo, iré a preparar el desayuno. —La castaña no volvió a responderle, estaba interesada en ciertas partes de su anatomía recién descubiertas.

Hermione jamás se consideró una gran belleza, pero tampoco era que fuera particularmente fea, la pubertad se encargó de hacer algunas mejoras en ella, por muy mínimas que hubieran sido.

Sabía que había cientos de chicas mucho más atractivas en Hogwarts, y en comparación con sus compañeras, pues… ella gozaba de salud. Sí, patético.

No pudo evitar alzar sus pechos, los sentía más pesados, _más grandes._

— _¿Esto es mío?_ —Y no era lo único, precisamente nuevo, en toda esa revisión. Contempló su vientre plano, una estrecha cintura, unas redondeadas caderas, muy femeninas, y sus piernas desnudas, deliciosamente torneadas y perfectas para llamar la atención de cualquier hombre. ¡Su trasero incluso se veía mejor que antes! Mierda.

Sacudió la cabeza, iba a descubrir qué estaba pasando, pero por lo pronto, buscaría algo qué ponerse e ir donde su madre, no quería dejarla esperando.

.

.

.

La señora Granger estaba recogiendo las últimas tostadas cuando su hija apareció con el suéter más ancho que había visto en su vida y una expresión malhumorada en su rostro, soltando de vez en cuando uno que otro gruñido. La escena era graciosa, pero la mujer evitó reírse.

—Alguien se levantó con el pie izquierdo. —Bromeó. La castaña volvió a gruñir y sacó de la nevera un cartón de leche.

—Tú también lo estarías si no te quedara la mayoría de tu ropa. —Refunfuñó. Su madre pestañeó varias veces.

—¿Cómo dices? —Oyó un suspiro de frustración.

—¡No me queda casi nada! Apenas y puedo entrar en estos pantalones, y este es el único suéter que me cubre bien. —Luego, con las mejillas arreboladas, susurró. —Ni siquiera estoy llevando un sujetador debajo de esta cosa. —Cuando vio la intención de su madre de querer responderle, ella se le adelantó. —Y me niego a usar magia para hacerlas una talla más grande.

—No iba a sugerirte eso. —Untó mantequilla en las tostadas, conteniendo su tono de alegría por lo que estaba a punto de proponerle. —Podemos ir de compras, solo llamaría a Chelsea y-…

—¡Oh, no-no! —Exclamó casi al instante, debió ver venir eso.

Su madre es una famosa publicista, había trabajado para grandes firmas de moda como Gucci y Dior, actualmente se dedicaba a supervisar una editorial del mismo rubro, por lo que sí, su mamá tenía sus contactos en cuánto se refería a ropa. Ella estaría más que dispuesta a ayudarla con su "problemilla".

—Tonterías, ¡está decidido! Iremos después del desayuno, haré unas llamadas para que sepan que estoy de camino. —Sonó claramente entusiasmada. —No sabes cómo me agradan estas salidas de madre e hija. —Dio pequeños saltitos.

Hermione agachó la cabeza en derrota, pero intentaría utilizar su última carta.

—¿No crees que las tiendas estarán repletas ahora? Navidad está casi cerca…

—Por eso dije que haría unas llamadas. —Le guiñó un ojo, divertida. —Tengo cierta… preferencia en los sitios a los que iremos hoy. —Le ofreció un plato con tostadas. —Ten, quiero que comas bien porque hoy será un día agotador. —La castaña hizo un tierno mohín. —Por cierto, ¿te hiciste algo en el cabello? ¡Se ve genial! ¡Me agrada!

Vio sus tostadas y rápidamente sintió sus tripas retorcerse de asco. Para su salvación, su padre entraba a la cocina y saludó con un tierno beso a su esposa.

Hermione aprovechó que su madre estaba de espaldas preparando café, para tenderle el platito con tostadas al hombre, justo después de regalarle una gran sonrisa, seguido de un _buenos días_. Robert besó su frente y se sentó a la mesa, luego de hacerle un cumplido por sus nuevos "lentes de contacto".

Obviamente no iba a decirle que hoy mismo sus ojos decidieron cambiar de color. La creerían loca de remate.

—¿Alguien ha visto el diario? —Preguntó de pronto ella.

—Oh, es cierto, lo olvidé, debe estar en la entrada. ¿Podrías ir a verlo, por favor?—Dijo la mujer. La castaña asintió.

Cuando ella llegó a la entrada, algo terrible pasó.

Ni siquiera había dado un paso fuera de la casa, tan solo había estirado su brazo para coger el periódico cuando experimentó un insoportable dolor. Se mordió la lengua para no gritar, sus padres aún estaban en la cocina.

Vio con espanto cómo empezaba a salir humo de su mano y a brotarle heridas. _¡Podía oler la carne quemándose de su propia piel!_

 _«Merlín, cómo duele»._

Finalmente reaccionó y alejó bruscamente la mano, resguardándose en la sombra, y para su sorpresa, - _o tal vez horror_ -, su mano empezó a regenerarse lentamente, eliminando cualquier evidencia.

La castaña giró la muñeca varias veces, para comprobar que, en efecto, su mano estaba como nueva. Como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

Oyó los pasos de su madre acercándose y recordó el armario de escobas bajo las escaleras, tomó una y con el mango jaló el periódico hasta el interior de la casa, se agachó y guardó a tiempo la escoba cuando vio a su madre hablando por el móvil. Casi se alegró de que la mujer parecía estar teniendo una interesante charla como para prestarle atención.

 _¿Qué había sido eso?_

—Lo lamento tanto por tus niños… —La joven se volteó al escuchar la preocupada voz de su madre. —Sí, tendremos cuidado, muchas gracias por avisarnos.

Hermione se olvidó por un momento de lo ocurrido y le preguntó:

—¿Pasó algo malo, mamá?

—Me acaba de llamar la vecina, la señora Perkins, dice que algo atacó a su perro. —La castaña abrió los ojos y un extraño sentimiento se alojó en su pecho. —Esta mañana lo encontraron muerto, creen que pudo haber sido otro animal. Han llamado a la policía.

La castaña no podía creer lo que oía.

—¿D-De verdad?

—Sí, la policía descartó que haya podido ser un simple delincuente tratando de entrar a robar, por la manera en la que se ensañaron con el pobre perro. —Las dos escucharon el sonido de un cascabel, era su gato bajando las escaleras. La mujer se acercó, haciéndole mimos y lo tomó en sus brazos. —Por seguridad, no dejaremos que Crookshanks salga de esta casa hasta que capturen al animal salvaje. —Explicó. —En fin, cambiemos de tema, ¿qué hay hoy en las noticias?

La Gryffindor padeció una especie de _déjà vu,_ sabía que tenía que ver con un escalofriante sueño que tuvo, al que no le tomó importancia.

¿Pero de qué iba? _Ah, sí._

Ella bajando a la cocina en la madrugada, ella observando dentro de la nevera, ella escuchando un ladrido, ella saliendo de casa, ella saltando la cerca, impulsada por una vocecita susurrándole _"hazlo"_ , ella… _con el perro._

.

.

.

 **N/A:** Chan chan chan (?) Ok, es necesario hacer que se expliquen estos cambios en Hermione, aunque ella no entienda qué está pasando en realidad.

La pregunta es: ¿Podrá salir de compras a plena luz del día? ¿Qué piensan ustedes?

PD: Draco aparecerá en el próximo capítulo :')

.

 **¿Me regalan un review? :)**


End file.
